


Heartlines

by knightlywonders



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Corey Bryant is a hero, Good Theo Raeken, Human Theo Raeken, M/M, Thiam, Thiam fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlywonders/pseuds/knightlywonders
Summary: When a witch tries to attack Liam, Theo pushes him out of the way. Now, Theo is in a coma, feeling the reality of what he desires, he has everything he wanted friends, his family, his own family with a husband, Liam. The puppy pack brings him to Deaton, who is the only one who knows what to do. But what's the catch?Deaton sees the Black Mercy, a plant creature that eats energy from its prey making them fall into a coma, and the only way to get Theo out is by making him know that his paradise is fake. who will do it?





	1. The Puppy Pack

Today wasn't his day, first, he failed his visual arts exam, and his chemistry exam and now he's pretty sure that he was going stay back a year because his teachers like to torture him that way. Now. here he was, kneeling down against the nemeton which was protecting him from energy blasts that this damn witch keeps blowing at them. “Did I ever tell you I hate witches.” Liam rolled his eyes feeling the tremendous weight he had on his shoulders.

“Once or twice,” Theo responded with a gash of blood on his forehead, still recovering from an energy blast the witch gave him. “She wanted is here. But for what?”

“To kill us obviously.”

“So, not to be stereotypical but where is the pointy black and the broom?” Liam asked loudly, as Theo tried to grab his arm, but Liam jumped, facing the witch, seeing Corey and Mason behind her with the potion that Deaton gave them that they needed to vanquish this nuisance that arrived five days ago. She kept on harassing the people of Beacon Hills. Liam phone just kept ringing, by Deaton’s number him telling what’s going on in the town.

 

She set to lose the animals of the zoo free on Tuesday, it took the puppy pack all night to return the animals to the zoo, and Theo had to take care of the lion, “Because he lived with the Lowenmensch for his whole life.”

“Doesn’t mean I know how to take care of a real lion!” Theo argued. The lion wasn’t fun. It bit Theo on the back and then in the leg. It took him and Nolan to put the animal back in his cage. But Theo did mostly the work; Nolan just opened and closed the gate. Then, on the next day, the goddamned witch turned Liam into a baby of six months. Thank god for Deaton for finding the spell to change him back because Theo ( which Liam clung to so very much, and cried when he wasn’t in a room after he woke up) could not bare to change another diaper, because of Liam’s fast metabolism.

 

Then on Thursday, it was a mess, made movie characters come to life, especially the ones from horror movies. “What? She decided to take a break and go to the movies?” Corey asked the Sheriff. Reports say that they saw “Pennywise--”

“The dancing Clown?”

“Yeah.”

“At least she has good taste,” Mason commented as he crossed his arms tired.

“So?” The whole pack looked at Mason who saw the movie without them obviously.

“How do you kill that thing?” Theo asked glaring at Mason.

“You don’t. It hibernates.”

“Great,” Corey breathed.

“So we have a killing clown running loose and a witch that is terrorizing us for god knows what,” Nolan said in the background.

“So the only way that “Pennywise” or whatever goes away if we kill the witch,” Theo said.

“We don’t kill,” Liam said hitting Theo.

“Fine.” Theo moaned in disappointment  “but it’s faster.” he said under his breath

Now, we’re here, Nolan limping to the battleground, with his crossbow, filled with silver arrows in his right hand and rope that was tied up the dancing clown in his left. Deaton helped him to take down the clown with a mountain ash grenade. That knocked the clown out. Nolan who sat down next to the chimera, tired.

 

“I mean like really if you are actually a witch where’s the getup?”

“Excuse me?”

“Why are you even here?”

“I bet the Wicked Witch of the West is more powerful than you.”

“How dare you?” anger started to pour on her face, her face started to get red, as she had Liam in her sights, “you want to see true power. All I want to steal was the power of this mention, Now I feel its power in my veins--”

Liam yelled, “Now, throw it!”

Mason threw the potion at the witch, and quickly the witch turned catching the vile. “You thought I didn’t see you?” she wasn’t talking to Mason, she was talking to an empty set of trees, as vines grew from the ground wrapping Corey, until he couldn’t breathe, knocking him out.

“And you.” she flew to the Liam so quick that he didn’t see her. “I will kill you.” she grinned. She punched Liam so hard that blood came out from his mouth.

“Liam!” Theo stood still dizzy from the energy blast he took from her before.

“Even better, “ she grinned, “ I want you to suffer, then die!”

As she was saying a spell, vines start to crawl throughout her body, wrapping themselves in a ball. As Liam got up he saw a blast of green energy coming toward him.  His heart beat fast he was paralyzed by fear.

“Liam!” Theo ran toward him, it was like fear hit his chest, he pulled his arms out pushing the beta out the way, he jumps in front of him hitting his chest, the force of energy, made Theo fly and hit body against a tree.

He felt there no time to react, he closed his eyes and felt nothing, “Theo?”

No response.

“Theo!” the vines wrapped his chest, retracting backward. He was quiet, with his eyes closed. “Oh god,” Nolan said, as he stood and pulled the trigger of his crossbow aiming it at the witch's heart. She was laughing, remarking about something she didn’t expect, then she felt this pain. In her chest, as green red blood spired from her chest she yelled in pain.

“Silver? No!” then her body started to expand. Nolan covered himself by a nearby tree,

“Guys! I think she’s gonna explode!” Mason yelled

Liam covered Theo’s limp body, as Nolan kneeled down and Mason ran to Corey, also covering him.

“BAM!” a ball of fire forced pushed the teens toward the ground. Nolan looked at the nemeton seeing the clown was gone, poof like ashes.

Still, Theo didn’t wake up from the huge noise.

Nolan got up and saw Liam caressing his facing, Nolan kneeled down putting his hand by his nose, and then checked his pulse  “He’s barely breathing, his pulse his weak, We have to take him to Deaton, Come on.” Liam nodded wiping his face, Nolan, tried to help by grabbing his upper body but Liam rejected but taking Theo bridal style.

 

Liam rushed into Deaton’s office and Deaton was surprised as one casualty came out in this fight. Deaton ran to them, getting his medical kits from the drawer.  Liam set Theo on the silver gurney. Corey, who woke up in the car ride, leaned on Mason and Nolan. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me,” he said.

“What wrong with him?” Deaton said, checking his vitals, and he eyes, which came out normal.

“He’s alive but he’s not waking up.” Liam said, I tried punching him but he just won’t.” he glided his hand through his hair nervously.

“Hmm,” Deaton retrieve something from his cabinet, “Okay Liam, Cory stand back, you I don’t want you smelling this for a week.” Deaton opens a small box, that was filled with cotton balls that smelled like vomit. Deaton put it near Theo’s nose, and nothing he was just there comatose.

“Was he attacked?”

“Yeah, he was, by a ball of vines trying to protect me.” Liam looked at the older boy with remorse.

“That wasn’t your fault Liam.” Mason walked over to the boy, putting his hand on his shoulder.

“Yes, it was!” If I wasn't scared, If I had the _nerve,_ I could've jumped out of the way Mason!”

Liam never admitted it, but he had a crush on Theo. Ever since they started to hang out more from the War, they got along, they did everything together, at one point Mason started to get jealous. But Theo was his anchor. That night when he went ballistic on Nolan, who now has scars on his right leg, because of him, Theo brought him back, back from the darkness, from killing. It seemed crazy. But Theo’s shell cracked open and Liam saw the real Theo Raeken, cocky, caring, funny and, sincere. He just wanted a place in the world. And Liam (he guessed) gave that to him.

Nolan, looked at Theo, checking his pulse, “his pulse is getting weaker,” he touched his head, and he didn't have a fever.” Nolan took charge with Deaton, learning anything about werewolves because he wanted to help the wolves when they're hurt, plus it didn't hurt when he's going to Pre-Med in Columbia University after senior year. Plus Deaton needed an assistant when it came to helping shapeshifters when they're hurt. Nolan, despite his past, helps them, to make amends.

“Yeah remember those vines?” Mason mentioned

“What vines?” Corey asked.

“They retracted to his neck remember?”

“Right!” Nolan remembered as well, moving Theo’s head toward his direction, “Deaton look.”

“No.” Deaton saw a purple rose like a flower, that popped out his blue veins.

“What is that?” Nolan looked up to Deaton.

“I only heard about a this-this creature, I never encountered this in my lifetime,” Deaton reached for a book in his lower cabinet, it was old, dusty, “it's called Black Mercy. One of the most dangerous things on the planet.”


	2. Ripped From Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they discover what is wrong with Theo.

“So can't you rip the damn flower off of him?” Liam asked walking toward Theo dormant body about to reach for the plant, Deaton slapped his hand away. Liam looked at Theo, dazed blaming himself if he just moved maybe just an inch maybe Theo wouldn't be laying in front of him, dying slowly. To be honest, Liam hasn't come forward toward his feelings entirely toward the chimera, he'd just blow it off as in the heat of the moment kind of thing but, something inside of him, a connection would be, possible? Why do you always have to protect me? Liam thought. His hand reached over, as the vet or doctor-- or whatever he is, slapped his hand away. Liam just reacted just a slight "ouch!" 

"No Liam!" Deaton yelled, "Tearing off the plant may kill him, " Deaton examined Theo's neck,  "it looks like the plant is connected to his brainstem.” 

Liam looked at Nolan to translate, “If we rip it out we rip his brain out too.” 

They all looked at the Black Mercy, a magical plant--

“Okay is it just me, or do I see it _throbbing_?” Nolan asked, now entirely disgusted but intrigued.  

“It's not throbbing. It's  _ eating _ . It's feeding on Theo’s life force, his energy.” 

“The Black Mercy is a parasite that feeds on energy and gives psychological effects based on the victim's heart desires.” Deaton read out loud from his witchy- textbook. 

“So he's in a coma, and he's dreaming of things his wants in life his deepest desires and feelings.” 

“Well that's scary and comforting at the same time.” Mason said. The pack looked at him, “what? Everyone’s thinking it!”

“Well does that book say something to pull him out?” Liam asked,

Deaton read the entry, “The person affected by the Black Mercy must realize that everything is unreal.”

“I don't want him to die!” Liam yelled, his eyes turning bright gold. 

All of them were silent looking at each other, Corey looked guilty for even think of it, “What?” Liam asked in anger. It was like he read their minds, “You've got to be kidding me. No, I’m not going to let him die, because of the past, Mason. He's done mistakes yes, but he's redeemed himself even Scott said that, even Stiles.” 

“Look, he'll die a peaceful way,--” Corey came over, trying to be in the middle, but his insides were agreeing with Liam. Theo did help, he saved lives including his and his boyfriend’s and not to mention Nolan’s  countless of times. 

“No.” Liam growled, “I'm not going to let anyone die because of me.” 

Mason came over, “Fine.” He said calming him down, convincing him not to Wolf out. Liam breathed, his claws retracted. Deaton waited for the four of them to sun up an answer, Liam looked at Deaton and shook his head. 

“We’re saving Theo and that's final.” Liam's voice has determination in it, it dominated all the thoughts of the three of them in the opposing team. “If anything happens, Theo’s is my responsibility.” 

“Fine,” Mason said without emotion. 

“Okay, someone has to go into his mind and convince him that his world is fake, everything he dreamed of is fake.” 

“How long does he have?” 

"By the looks of it? Not long, 2-4 hours tops." Deaton answered. 

"I'll go," Liam said automatically, staring at Theo blaming himself. He wanted to go, no, he needed to go he wanted to apologize to him, for being reckless, for almost killing him. But he knew Theo would understand. He knew he was the only one that could do it, he knew that Theo and he have a connection. Love, anchors, anything, it doesn't matter. Liam knew he could bring Theo out. 

  
"It has to be someone that has no emotional tethers to," Deaton argued   
  
"Alright, I'll go." Mason volunteered. 

  
"You're human Mason and so is Nolan. You'll both die in the process. Corey has to go, he has the werewolf gene to heal faster." Deaton concurred.

  
Corey looked at the older boy, then looked at Liam face filled with worry and anger, "Okay,” Corey nodded, “I'll do it."    
"Are you sure?" 

  
"He brought me back to life Mason. I owe him." Corey looked at Theo, his insides fell, sorrow washed over the chimera, how can he tell that the world the wanted, the world they craved for, the world that seems so real to them is a mirage, fake. Corey knew that it'll crush him, no, it'll _destroy_ him. "So I'll see a Theo that is completely different Theo."

Liam looked at Corey staring at him with a feeling of envy. He wants to know what was inside the thick shell that he built over the years that he was with the Dread Doctors. Maybe there was a Theo that wasn't cautious of being happy all time, a Theo that actually sees the bright sides of things. Just a completely different Theo in general. The real one. The one Liam sees that no one else could. 

"So what _does_ Theo love?" Nolan asked whispering to Mason.

"Well the Theo I know, I guess the basics of being a villain I guess," Mason thought, "Power, Taking over the world, his own pack, to control the world."

"Will both of you shut up!" Liam said loudly angered. mason and Nolan became silent as they felt, even without werewolf powers, the anger radiating off of Liam like a heater. Mason looked at Liam, his shoulders tense and his hands tightened as streaks of blood came out of his right hand. Mason didn't know what to do, he was scared to touch him, trying to avoid him wolfing out on him. Mason took the chance as he went to the bathroom and got a towel. 

"Here." Mason past him the wet towel. Liam looked at Mason then he broke, he just melted in his best friend's arms, "I don't know what to do." Liam gulped in air, "I don't want him to die."

"Everything's gonna be alright." 

\-----

The process isn't difficult since the pack doesn't have an alpha they can't use that passageway, Deaton had to slow down Corey's heart, and putting him and Theo in ice baths with herbs and a spell of connection. Deaton checked Corey’s heart rate, it was slow, enough that he was considered dead. 

“Okay Corey, what do you see?” Corey felt weird, like looked around and saw a boardwalk of the beach, the sunrise made so many colors or orange and pink, purple rose in the middle of the colors. Corey looked at his body, touching himself feeling the sensations of his clothes, his skin, his hair as if everything and everyone around him were real. Soon he heard a boy's laugh, coming from a white house he didn't see before. the boy ran out of the house with a soccer ball and a man ran after him. The man, had a brown uniform, with a badge on, the kid, dirty blonde with tanned white skin, was laughing whining, as the father, was tickling him. "Is that?" Corey scanned the man to have a closer look, "No way." 

In reality, Deaton looked at almost dead Corey and demanded what was going on. 

“II-I a-a h-house,” Corey’s teeth clattered, “a boy playing, he seems familiar. He's playing with a ball. Th-The door i-i-is o-open.” 

Corey saw the boy run in the door and saw a man come out, smiling, happy like it was a dream come true. 

“Leo stop! I'm coming out right now!” The man yelled happily playing with his child. 

"It's Liam," Corey said to himself in the paradise he was seeing. 

"He's in deep sleep now, he's connected." 


	3. Bedside Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo's first look in his paradise

Theo woke up with his arms around another body, the sun’s rays warmed their bodies, Theo pulled the other body closer warming him more from the cold room. Theo felt light weighted like nothing can hold him back like he is actually happy. Theo Raeken looked at the man in front of him.

 

“Good morning sunshine.” the soft voice came around, and he knew those bright blue eyes filled with happiness and purest of heart.

 

“Liam?”

 

“That's the name of your husband if I remember correctly, which is me.” He smiled happily, kissing Theo took him by surprise, he was just taken aback. Literally. He fell to the ground “Theo! Are-Are you okay!” Liam smiled worriedly.

 

“Yeah, I-I'm fine!” He got up, feeling nervous. He scratched his head laying down on a bed.

 

“You sure? You seem tired working all day at the hospital plus taking night shifts? Baby, you feeling ok--”

 

“Daddy! Papa!” a loud voice entered the room and as a blonde boy running and jumped on the bed. The boy had the same eye color as Theo, it was uncanny how the little boy reminded Theo of himself. Liam looked at Theo confused, Theo just looked at the boy. “Good morning Leo!” He blurred out as if it was muscle memory he tugged the boy into his body and flung him up upward like a rocket ship and cautiously caught him. Yet a part of him didn't know who this boy was, but he called him Daddy was the best thing in the world to Theo, he melted his heart, his whole body loved the boy. Why would he question his fatherly love to Leo? He loved him no matter what. He loved his son… his family.

 

“Daddy!” The boy tugged on Theo’s arm laughing with joy, “it's just what I wanted! Thank you, Daddy! Thank you, Papa!”

 

“Well, we want you to be happy on your birthday kiddo!”

 

“Isn't that right Theo?”

 

Theo caught on, “Of course baby, happy birthday!”

 

Leo kissed both of them on the cheek and went out the room.

 

“Are you feeling okay Theo?” Liam cupped his face, revealing a golden ring on his finger.

 

“I'm feeling sup- per”

 

“Good,” as Liam sat up, “ because Tara’s gonna be here with the decorations in a half an hour,” Liam said as he got up from the bed up.

 

“Tara?”

 

“Yes, Tara,” Liam stretched out Theo’s sister’s name, “your sister?”

 

“I thought--” Theo couldn't believe this, he was married to Liam, with a kid, and Tara’s alive? Where was he? “Where am I?” and most importantly Is this real? Theo thought, but everything felt so real to him, he smelled the salt in the air, of the ocean and the heard the waves of water. He felt Liam's soft hands that touched his face just a moment ago. This-- all of this has to be real. 

 

“Venice.” Liam said, “California, I keep forgetting to add the state every time I say that.” Liam slid on a shirt. 

 

“Venice?”

 

“Yeah, you said wanted to move to Beacon Hills after grad school, but not too far from your sister. Remember?”

 

“I do now.” As he rubbed his face, with water there was dining on his hand he felt something cold and metallic rubbing against his forehead, it was a gold ring identical to Liam's. His mind flashed as if he saw if wedding as if it was yesterday. 

 

“ _I, Theodore Raeken, take you, Liam Dunbar, as my lawfully wedded husband.--- Every time I see your eyes there's this light that guides me every time I fall you help me get up again when I lose hope, I fall for you again every time I see you. I know we came from a long way, from breaking noses too long night talks to kissing and now-now we’re here. And the sex is just extra, trust me, because loving you is all I need to gets through the day._

 

_Theo could feel tears coming out his eyes, when his saw, his fiancé in front of him, handsome as ever, today was the happiest day of his life, he meant every word._

 

_“I, Liam Dunbar take you, Theodore Raeken, as my lawfully wedded husband. ---  Gosh, I don't know where to start, you're with me every day, every day I know I'll love you more than the next, because we take on the world, we love each other, it's magic, indescribable I knew, this man, I spend every waking day with him. And I won't regret it. And I'm not and I will not._

 

_Liam started to tear up as well, both of them looked at Scott, “who had the rings?” Mason and Stiles came up on both sides, giving each ring, “with these rings I pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may kiss the groom.” Both of them giggled as they kissed, everyone stood, clapping as The Beetles’ song, Come Together, played._

 

“Theo? Babe?” Liam cupped his face again, why are you crying?” Theo kissed his husband, a kiss filled with passion, and love, like it, was the first time. Lust and unspoken connection that wasn't there before was there, and he wanted it. He knew he loved Liam, every time he got close with him, he had to bite his tongue so hard to focus on the pain instead of the boy, which made his heartbeat steady because Liam would make it just beat so fast, he felt that he got nervous that Liam would hear it.

 

“Wow, you should kiss me like that every morning,” Liam said daze from that kiss. “ What's gotten into you?” Liam discarded that question smiling, “whatever it is, I like it.”

 

“Daddy!” Leo screamed from his room, “Aunt Tara’s here!”

 

Theo came running down the stairs like he was eleven years old, excited for what again? He saw his sister a bunch of times. But why was today any different?

 

“Tara!” Theo exclaimed loudly. Tara had the same hair and eyes as Theo but her face looked completely different. Theo mainly looks like his father while Tara their mother.

 

“Theo!” She said happily confused, hugging him. “Can I come in? I have heavy bags!”

 

“Yeah, Yeah, of course,” Theo said awkwardly, rubbing his neck.

 

“So Tracy is doing the cake like you asked her to and Josh is either bringing a pony or doing the clown thing. Like you asked him to as well. Mason will bring stuff for the parents to “indulge in” Tara said putting it in air quotes, “while the kids are going crazy and having fun.”

 

Tara set down the decorations and looked at Theo who could not stop looking at her as if this woman in front of him was an alien. But what's wrong with him today? He remembered all those times Tara and Theo played in the yard, sometimes she would bully him but Theo would dismantle her Barbie dolls and replace them with his action figure heads. But they were kids then. They grew up, and closer. She gave him advice on college even girls and not to mention boys, including the short blue-eyed one upstairs.

 

_“I see how you look at him.”_

 

_“I don't know what you're talking about Tara.”_

 

_“Come on! Biting you're your lip, unsighted stares oh and sweaty palms.” Tara concurred, “Oh yeah you totally not in love with Sheriff Liam Dunbar.”_

 

_“What do I do?”_

 

_“Be a normal guy and talk to him!” Tara pushed her brother right into the Sheriff for three years._

  


“Theo? You okay?” Tara asked, “Oh god is there anything stuck in my teeth? I knew I shouldn't have that spinach omelet,  Dammit Josh!” She took out a silver spoon to see her reflection.

 

Theo was quiet, looking down at his hot coffee, staring at the ripples for some reason he felt like a foreign object in a masterpiece that he could ruin, but now it's fitting altogether he felt home like a puzzle he was just that missing part that one knew would go until the very last part was shone. Theo drank the coffee.

 

\------

 

“Tell me what you see.” Deaton’s voice filled with worry no one survived this long in the ice. He checked on Corey’s heartbeat every five minutes to see if was steady. It was.

 

“A sheriff’s car, I know that man, he seems so familiar--” Corey was hiding behind a parked Clark observing everything,

 

“Liam!” A whispered scream came from the rear, a woman followed the Sheriff hugging him and showed him a wrapped box. And she also went to another car and grabbed a clear box, with a white frosted cake in it. Liam looked at the cake and smiled.

 

“Aunt Tara!” The boy yelled running outside, “Tara come play with me and Daddy! Please, it's my birthday!”

 

Theo. Smiling can he actually do that?

 

Theo came out of the house with another adult, a woman,  that Corey didn't recognize. Wait for the name-- Tara, Theo's dead sister? Alive? Wait not alive. Come on Corey don't get sucked into this fake reality. Corey thought everything here is fake, but if felt so real, wanting it was so good. Theo seemed so at peace here, a white picket fence life. He sister alive. Never meeting The Dread Doctors. And kissing Liam?  Wow. Like I didn't see that, he thought sarcastically.

 

Corey stayed in his spot viewing the family playing catch for an hour, then going inside for some party. Corey rushed across the street, and opened the door, remembering Deaton’s words, “you're in Theo's world, so you follow his rules if he wants no supernatural you don't have your powers there.” Corey tried to turn invisible twice but no use. “Great Theo, I didn't know you the type.” Corey behind the corridor then saw the door to the basement. He hid behind an old bookshelf. For right now, all he can do was wait for the right moment.


	4. Background Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which not just Leo gets a surprise.

Corey heard all the conversations that people were having. Reclaiming happy fake memories, he heard the familiar voice, dead ones. 

 

Conversations like Josh went to med school with Theo, and Tracy went for the law. Corey found a voice that he knows too well, Mason, who is a journalist for Time Magazine.  _ So you do listen _ , Corey smiled. And all of them met up again just three years ago. And kept talking ever since. Corey rolled his eyes because he knew the truth, Theo killed them. Tracy and Josh, so why is dreaming about them? They were just pawns to him to get Scott’s True Alpha power. All of them gave condolences to Mason’s husband. Corey’s heart stopped when he heard about his own untimely “death” of a robbery gone a rye, a stab wound to the lung. 

 

“At least he gave me Nolan. You know, I have to stay strong for our son.” 

 

He looked up, we have a son? _No, Corey, everything here is fake._  Everything felt so surreal like he could live here forever. He kept thinking. Go to Theo. Tell Theo that everything is fake. 

 

He heard the door open again Scott’s voice bright and full without distrust and pronounced  greeting Theo as “friend” without stuttering before adding, “Best.” then continuing, “How’s my godson doing?” 

“He’s fine, out in the back playing with Tara and Nolan.” then Stiles came in and from what Corey heard a hug and a pat on the back. “Hey, Claudia you wanna give this to your cousin?” He heard nothing but little footsteps running across the floorboard.”  

 

“Sorry, I took so long, My flight from MIT was so late and I had to take a taxi straight here.”

 

“Come in guys,”  and footsteps keep entering the house. 

  
  


\-----

 

The door opened as two elderly people stood in the doorway with a present on each arm. Tara, froze as she has surprise on her face. She smiled and nodded. “He’s this way,” she said low so no one can hear her. 

 

“Theo.” the young doctor knew that voice, a voice that he hadn’t heard in 7 years. Theo stopped playing with the new toys that Leo has gotten, action figures and a new nerf gun. Ultimately Theo knew the Batman figure was from Stiles, plus the mask too. Now he kept hearing “I’m Batman every five seconds. 

 

“Look, Batman, Dad has to go now okay?” he gave a kiss on the forehead of the masked kid, who ran off and joined a group of children who were entertained by Plushie the Clown, or Josh in clown make and suit. Theo crossed his arms and stood in front of the old couple, “Mom, Dad. What are you doing here?” Theo said rudely, looking at them both in the eyes.  Then tensed up as he went inside as he picked things up and organized the mess in the house. Both of followed as Tara followed before there was going to a huge explosion. 

 

“I invited them,” Tara admitted,

 

“You what?” Theo looked at her in the eyes, “You know what? I have nothing to say.” Theo kept organizing. 

 

“Theodore, please. Hear us out, we didn’t drive six hours to get rejected.” Jonathan said forcefully. 

 

“What?" Theo blurted out, "I remember you reject me. You didn’t care about me after--” Theo stopped trying to say the rest of the sentence but he couldn’t because it was too hurtful. But he looked at Tara and turned to clean spilled milk on the floor.

 

“After you came out to us.” his mother said setting down a box on the table next to the picture of Liam, himself and a newborn.

 

“Yeah,” Theo said agreeing to remember the memory. He was 18, going away to college and finally, he about told his parents the truth about him, the way he loves, the truth. The people his loves.  It time to tell his parents that he was bisexual. 

 

_ They were at a home he cooked dinner after it was served, Tara and Theo sat next to each other holding hands under the table because Theo was so scared of their reaction. Theo held on Tara’s hand so tight that her hand went numb. “Mom, Dad. I have to tell you something,” The parents looked at each other. They don’t know whether to be confused, scared or worried, “Here it goes,” Theo breathed, “I’m bisexual.” _

 

_ Seconds flew by but it seemed like an eternity, Theo felt his throat closing in, and the table gets larger as if the parents were escaping his sight.  _

 

_ “Oh,” his mother spoke first. _

 

_ “Oh?” Jonathan spoke secondly as he spoke up in anger. “It unacceptable, disgusting, and immoral! You-- You can’t love both men and women! Only women you hear! Only women.” _

 

_ “Theo honey, maybe it's just a phase.” His mother said.  _

 

_ Theo let go of his sister’s hand and stood up. She saw him, untouched by this. But what he really was feeling was a stranger in the family, he felt like a chain was cut. Theo walked away, out the house and took the car filled with his college belongings and drove across the country. Theo didn't go home for the holidays, or summer vacation, he worked for summer tuition to graduate and move. He remembered that Tara flew in every year. For the week of his birthday.  _

 

“You didn't even come to my wedding. Because I knew Liam sent out invitations to Beacon Hills and my invitation to you was gone.” He said in disgust. “My husband is a great man. He is the Sheriff. Dad. I'm happy. So please go.” 

 

“Theo please we aren't here to argue.” His mother said. “We regret everything. We want you back in our life. We love you, Theo. And now you a family we want to be a part of it.” 

 

Theo gave up his defenses, once he said sorrow on his mother's face, with pleas in her eyes. Theo called in Liam. Who came running in 

 

“Well, you know how you wanted to meet my parents? Here they are. Meet Jonathan and Rosa Raeken.” 

 

“Oh-Oh nice to meet you! I would hug you but I'm covered by cake and toddler spit.” Liam laughed. 

 

“I get that,” Jonathan answered, smiling. Shaking Liam's hand. “So how guys meet?” 

 

“I was working an investigation and Theo was helping me, he took down the perp with a gun and I knew this guy was the one for me.” 

 

“So you're--”

 

“I want to hear about the marriage proposal,” Rosa spoke excitedly. 

 

“Mom!” 

 

“What! It's a girl right to ask.” 

 

Liam blushed as both of them looked at the golden ring they had on. 

 

_ Liam had taken the week off for vacation and don't expect to be a plane to Paris. He put Parrish in charge which he felt comfortable with so he had nothing to worry about. Theo wanted to surprise him for his birthday so obviously, Paris was the right way to go. They have been dating for three years now, and Theo’s heart pumped in excitement no regrets and certainly the best person he fell in love with. On the third day they went up on the Eiffel Tower and they saw everything, the City of lights, they had to sneak in because it was eleven at night. And the tower was closed by then. As the minutes went by Liam noticed that Theo hadn't said a smart remark or a sarcastic comment in the part hour. “What's wrong with you?”  _

 

_ “What?”  _

 

_ “You're nervous.”  _

 

_ “What? No, I'm not.”  _

 

_ “I should be the nervous one, if we get caught we can go to jail and I can lose my job. We’re not supposed to be in here at this time. Plus you're tapping your feet you tap your feet when you're nervous.”  _

 

_ “No I don't” Theo stopped tapping his feel as his looked down st the elevation, they almost to the top, and the elevator opened its doors. The light shined on Liam’s body like he was an angel. “Oh god” Theo’s heart pounded faster.  _

 

_ “I’m telling you--” Liam shut his mouth and he walked out of the elevator. Seeing the city of Lights at night “ Oh Wow.” He didn't notice Theo didn't walk next to him rather behind him.  _

 

_ Blood rushed out of Theo’s face as he got down on one knee, opened the tiny black box.  _

 

_ “Theo, are you seeing this?”  _

 

_ “Theo?” Liam looked both ways before he turned, “I don't need to see it. Because all I see is you.”  _

 

_ Liam looked at Theo, “Theo--”  _

 

_ “Liam Dunbar, Will you marry me?” Theo asked, seeing Liam against the bright light, but Liam was brighter.  _

 

_ Seconds went by, Liam was stunned, he didn't know word anymore, he legs were wobbly, all the sudden he forget the English language and he went mute. Theo was starting to lose hope, a smile started to make a frown. “Theo. I--” he remembered everything all the love, that they gave each other, the Valentines, Christmas’s, everything went through his head like a movie in fast forward, “Yes.”  _

 

_ “Yes?” Theo asked making sure he did hear correctly.  _

 

_ “Yes, you dumbass!” Liam kissed him as Theo slipped on the golden ring. “Wait it doesn't fit.”  _

 

_ “You got too small!” Liam laughed.  _

 

_ “I'll get a new one I promise.”  _

 

_ “Here,” Liam put the small ring on his chain that he wore on his neck. “You did always complain that nothing was on this thing. Now there's something.”  _

“That's so romantic!” His mother said. 

 

“Daddy! Pap--” Leo came inside still wearing his Batman mask, the boy became quiet when he saw two people he didn't know. 

 

“Leo comes here don't be shy,” Theo told him. “This is your Grandfather  and Your Grandmother.” 

 

“He-Hello,” he hid behind the couch behind Theo.” 

 

“Come on kiddo, don't be shy, Look I can do magic!” Jonathan croaked, waving his hand for the boy to come over. 

 

“Really?” Leo said intrigued, walking over to the old man. “What can you do?”

 

Theo smiled looking at the boy and his grandfather, this is real, this is what I always wanted a family, a life that people have. Love that you can get one time around, Theo held Liam’s hand as Theo thought as he saw the amazement of their son’s face when he pulling out a bright shiny quarter out of Leo’s ear. 

 

“That’s so cool grandpa!” Leo saw the quarter taking it to his friends telling them out how cool his new grandpa was. 

 

\-----

 

Corey didn’t know how long it has been but he knows it wasn’t that much left, he didn’t know what to do or what to say to Theo, they think (fakely he might add) he’s dead. “What am I going to do? Or say, Oh hey Theo, Sorry to bother you but I’m alive and this whole place is fake you need to wake up now?” Corey stepped out of the from behind the bookshelf and didn’t know what do. Wait a minute. He looked at the bookshelf, all of them, all the books were the same, 

“The Dread Doctors, T.R. Mccammon.” Corey read out loud. 

 

“Who are you?” a tiny voice asked in the back of him. Corey turned as he saw a small boy, blonde and looking exactly like Nolan from the real world. 

 

“I’m--” before Corey could answer the question, the like kid yelled at his father, Mason. 

 

“Daddy!” 

 

Mason heard his son’s cries from the basement and ran down there, “Nolan I told you not to come down here.” Nolan pointed at the teenager, “Good work, now go warn the others we have a virus.” 

 

\------

 

“Daddy!” a voice came for the front yard, Theo reacted right away running to the sidewalk, seeing Leo, with a bad scrape, on his kneecap. The boy cried in pain, Theo kneeled down as he checked his other knee and his arm to see on if his other body parts had scrapes on them. 

“What happened Leo?”

“I fell off of my bike?”

“Bike?”

“Papa gave me one.” 

“Well I told him no bike,” Theo made a side note to talk to his husband about the bike situation.  

Theo pulled the boy in a bridal position and brought him inside, he put the small boy on the couch and went to put water on a towel to let the scrape. Theo came in as he sat, he told the boy it’ll sting. As he cleaning the scrape, the boy cried even more from the sting. “I told you it’ll hurt,” Theo said taking off the batman mask off and seeing the same blue eyes he has. He kissing him, on the forehead and told him to care next time. 

 

“He’s a strong kid.” he said as he saw Lydia, coming in, “Well yeah I carried him for 9 months you think I don’t know.” 

 

_ Theo looked at Lydia remember the best moment of life when Leo was born, and undeniably the meeting him for the first was so indescribable. Obviously, he had to thank Lydia for carrying Leo for him, he didn’t know who else to ask, Malia is an obvious no because she was already pregnant with Scott’s baby boy at the time. Lydia was the only woman who can do it. The day of his birth, he took the week off from the hospital and Liam was still working through the nights and day, the country needed it the Sheriff. A call came in, through the radio and Liam got there after a few minutes after the birth, but Theo went through it all, Lydia and him just powered through it and when they heard a baby’s cries their they felt a wash of relief that the pain of “glorious” child birth was gone.  _

 

_ “What are you going to name him?” _

 

_ “Leonardo.” Theo cried of happiness, “Leo for short.”  _

 

_ “In the combination of Theo and Liam.”  _

 

\----

“Corey Bryant, the chimera.” Mason started to walk forward, “How did you get in here?” 

 

“That for me to know and you to--” Mason tried to punch the chimera, but the chimera bowed his head and kick the duplicate and ran out the door, he saw Lydia and Theo, talking, when she had her hand on his face his head, mostly his cerebrum was lit up like she was infecting him. 

“Okay I know you aren’t Lydia, so--” Corey lunged toward her, pushing her into the wall, (hey his tackling skills are involving). Corey turned and saw Theo dazed like his mind was somewhere else like he was sleeping, remembering. “Okay, Theo you gotta wake up now.” Corey said, snapping his fingers, “Okay I know Liam does this a lot so you’re probably used it.”  Corey raised his fist and he flung his punch but he got stopped by Theo. 

 

“Corey!” Theo said surprised, “You’re dead!”

 

“No, I’m alive, you just think I’m dead.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Theo asked, “You’ve been dead for three years now.”

 

“I’m alive. With Mason, in the  _ real  _ world Theo.” Corey said grabbing his arm pulling him. “We have to get you out of here.”

 

“No, what are you doing? Don’t you get it?  _ This  _ is the real world.” Theo said he let go of Corey’s grip. “You need help Corey, you abandoned your son and your husband. I know you don’t like it but face it, you need help.” 

 

“First of all, I’m not the marrying type, second of all Nolan is 17 and is a pretty good hunter and our best friend.” 

 

“Go away, Corey!” 

 

“You should listen to him, Corey. Go.” Mason said coming from behind him.


End file.
